


Trick or Treat

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I just wanted to write Halloween things, have some pointless interactions between characters, just a fun fic, no real plot, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Hanji throws a Halloween party in order to play matchmaker for her best friend.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is Tuesday and it is my favorite holiday, so I wanted to write something fun for the occasion. This literally has like zero plot and I only wrote it because I thought it would be fun, so I hope you guys like it!

Halloween was something that Hanji always insisted that they celebrate, but Levi was never too keen to the idea. He didn't like dressing up in stupid costumes and standing around while everyone else got belligerently drunk and fell all over each other. It was ridiculous, and frankly, he wasn't sure how any of them had the time to do it. He knew, however, that Hanji wouldn't stop pestering him until he agreed to go to her party, so he let her pick out a costume for him and tried to force himself not to be a total downer.

The costume was simple, it was just fangs and a cape, but that was fine with him. He didn't want to put any more effort into this farce than necessary. He was really just going to keep Hanji off his back anyway. The fangs looked surprisingly real, once he adhered them to his teeth, and once he draped the cape over his shoulders he was satisfied with his appearance. Hanji had told him that she thought he would make a good vampire, that he already had the complexion and attitude for it, all he was really missing were the fangs. He had glared at her for it then, but he knew now that she had been right.

He left his room to make his way toward the large banquet hall where the party would be held. The whole Survey Corps had been invited, and while he wasn't looking forward to the comments from his subordinates that he knew he would get, he was looking forward to seeing a certain someone there. He steeled himself before he pushed through the door, hearing the voices of the group of people inside before he even entered. No one really turned to look at him, so he just made his way through the crowd to the refreshment table. If he was going to be here, he might as well enjoy the drinks Hanji had gone to the trouble of procuring.

Once he'd finished his first drink he noticed Hanji, dressed as a mad scientist complete with lab coat and spiked hair. He thought she looked ridiculous, but the costume suited her personality. She was well on her way to being intoxicated by the time their eyes met and she stumbled over to him. She threw her arms around his shoulders and he only humored her for a moment before pushing her off of him.

“You wreak of booze, you shitty four eyes. Don't breathe on me.” He scowled, filling his cup again with the red punch that was sitting on the table. It was strong, but he knew he would need a few more cups of it before it affected him at all.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hanji giggled as she stumbled to his side. “Did you find her yet?”

“Find who?” He asked, trying to shrug off her question, but Hanji knew him too well and he had never been good at hiding things from her.

“You know who! I know she's here. I saw her with Eren.”

“Of course you saw her with Eren.” Levi knew he sounded melancholy when he said it, but he couldn't help it. He had found it harder and harder lately to push his feelings for Mikasa Ackerman aside, and he knew Hanji had gotten him to come to this party solely for the reason of trying to play matchmaker. But Mikasa was in love with Eren and Levi knew that all of Hanji's attempts would be futile. Still, he humored her because he had never been remotely good at anything romantic. He had a much better chance accepting Hanji's help than trying his own luck.

“Oh, Levi, lighten up. Don't get depressed before anything even happens. I have a plan.” Hanji smirked and Levi knew that he wasn't going to like her plan. She stumbled away from him to the center of the room and started speaking again. “Okay, everyone! It's time to play a game! It's called trick or treat! The way it works is, I'm going to walk up to someone and ask 'trick or treat' and that someone has to pick one or the other. It's kind of like truth or dare. Trick is truth, treat is dare. Of course, the dares are designed to always be something enjoyable, since they're treats! So, everyone get in a big circle and I'll start.”

Levi sighed and did as she asked, and only saw Mikasa once the circle started to form. She was absolutely stunning wearing a tight black dress that hit just above her knees and had a swooping neckline with a set of cat ears placed delicately on her head. The look was completed with a drawn on set of whiskers, a tail attached right above her ass, and a pair of tall, black high heels. She was standing beside Armin, whose costume made him look like some kind of librarian, and Eren, who was dressed as the Jolly Green Giant. The irony wasn't lost on Levi, and he rolled his eyes as he looked at the two of them. He knew that Mikasa had dressed that way just for Eren, and it dampened his spirits even more. _She isn't here for you, you idiot, she's here for him._

As he looked around the room, he realized that many of the other cadets and senior officers were dressed in costumes just as appropriate for their personalities. Sasha was dressed as a potato because _of course_ she was dressed like that. Connie was dressed as some kind of zombie, although it was apparent that he had put very little effort into his costume. Jean had painted his face to look like a skull, and Marco had darkened half of his body to make it look like he was cleaved in half. While Levi didn't quite understand why Marco had made that choice for his costume, he had still done an excellent job on the makeup. Erwin had dressed as a demon, and he pulled off the look well, while Mike was dressed as some kind of ape. There were several other people in attendance, but Levi wasn't interested enough to note what they had dressed up as.

Once the circle had fully formed, with Erwin on one side of him and Mike on the other, he found it more and more difficult to keep his gaze from lingering on Mikasa in her tight black dress, so when Hanji started speaking again it was a relief to him. It was something to focus on besides the girl that kept stealing glances at the oblivious boy beside her.

“Now that everyone's in formation, let's start the game! Oh, and if you refuse to do a dare or speak a truth I'm kicking you out of my party!” Hanji punctuated her sentence by raising her cup, spilling some of its contents onto the floor before she spun around the circle, looking for her first target. Her eyes locked on Levi first, but when he narrowed his eyes at her she turned to Jean instead.

“Jean! Trick or treat!” Hanji shouted.

“Uh, trick, I guess.” He replied, not seeming enthused about the game. Marco was smiling beside him, though, and Levi had the feeling that he was the whole reason Jean was playing, to begin with.

“Hm, okay. Who did your makeup?” She asked, not able to think of anything else to ask. Levi was sure that she was just trying to kill time before she could put whatever plan she had into motion anyway.

“Um, Marco did it. He's good at that kind of thing, obviously.” Jean answered, nodding toward Marco when he said his name. The freckled boy by his side smiled before Hanji turned her attention away from him again, spinning around and pointing at Armin.

“Armin! Trick or treat!” Hanji shouted, moving toward him quickly.

“Trick.” He answered, and Hanji rolled her eyes.

“None of you are any fun! Someone has to pick treat eventually!” She huffed before she spoke again. “Fine, who do you love, Armin?”

“W-what?” He asked, his eyes growing wide as a blush spread over his cheeks.

“Who. Do. You. Love.” Hanji broke her sentence down to make sure he didn't miss the question this time.

“I...um...my friends?” Armin didn't seem certain of his answer and Levi rolled his eyes and sighed at how slowly the game was going. He should have just stayed home.

“Armin, you're boring,” Hanji said coldly, walking across the circle and stopping in front of Erwin this time. It was unspoken that Erwin and Hanji had some kind of relationship going on, and while Levi didn't really concern himself with their personal lives, he thought they were a good match for each other.

“Erwin, trick or treat?” She asked, her tone suddenly changing. She walked her fingers up his chest to punctuate every word.

“Treat.” He answered confidently, gazing down at her pointedly. She smiled.

“Kiss me!” She shouted, apparently throwing caution to the wind and throwing herself at him as soon as she said it. He didn't disappoint, and the rest of the large circle gawked at them as they practically made out in the middle of the game. Levi had enough when he started seeing tongues slipping out of mouths and decided he'd better break it up for the sake of the party.

“Okay, four eyes, get back to the game!” He said sharply, pulling her off of their Commander and shoving her back toward the center. Hanji frowned, then tilted her head and gave him a devious smile before she turned to Mikasa, squaring the girl up before she asked, “Trick or treat?”

“Treat,” Mikasa said without hesitation.

“Oh, I knew you would pick it! You're not afraid, are you? Hm, what should be your dare?” Hanji spun around the circle again, this time her eyes landed on Levi again and he realized then what her plan had been all along. He tried to keep the realization off of his face, but the way Hanji was grinning at him told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking. She took Mikasa's hand, dragging her to the center of the circle and telling her to wait there before she made her way toward Levi. When she got close to him he lowered his voice so that only she could hear.

“What the fuck are you doing, four eyes?” He asked as he reluctantly let her drag him toward the center, toward Mikasa who was watching them pointedly.

“You'll see,” Hanji whispered with a smile. He could tell Mikasa was confused as he looked at her, trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face instead of letting them trail all over her body. “Mikasa! Your treat is to act out a fun vampire scene with Levi!”

“What?” Both Ackermans said in unison before they looked at each other and then back at Hanji.

“I dare you, Mikasa, to let Levi suck your blood.” She smirked devilishly as hushed whispers filled the room. Levi chanced a glance at Eren who didn't seem too interested in the situation. “Is that okay with you, Mikasa, or are you too afraid of the big bad vampire?”

“I'm not afraid of him.” She said, the tone of her voice telling him that she was, in fact, not going to back down from this challenge. She did, however, kick off her heels so that she didn't tower over him as much before she moved closer to him. He wasn't really sure what to do, but he just let his instincts take over. He had wanted to be able to touch her for so long that, given the chance now, he just reacted. She had said she was okay with it, but somehow it was strange doing this while the whole of the survey corps looked on. Levi had never been one for public displays of affection, but the alcohol he'd had loosened his inhibitions.

He moved behind her, smoothing his hands down her arms and raising goosebumps on her flesh. He wondered if it was because she was repulsed or enthralled, but when she leaned into his touch he got his answer. His hands slid up her arms to rest on her shoulders, pushing her down slightly and tilting her head to one side with his hand. The room had gone quiet now, it was as if they were the only two left in the building as he trailed his fingers lightly from her earlobe down her neck to her shoulder. She shivered under his touch, parting her mouth slightly and looking back at him.

Now it was as if he was an actual vampire, and he couldn't stop himself. He held onto her arm firmly to hold her in place as he moved his mouth over her neck, letting his breath tickle her skin, hearing her breath hitch as his lips grazed her pulse. He could have sworn he heard her whimper when he pressed the surprisingly sharp points of his fangs into her skin, not hard enough to actually draw blood, but with enough pressure to cause a bit of discomfort. She buckled under the attention, but he caught her and held her up before he closed his lips around the contact point, sucking lightly, and for long enough to leave a red mark, before pulling away. She seemed upset at the loss of physical contact, and she looked back at him with lust filled eyes. He looked back into her beautiful, dark eyes as if they were the only things worth looking at before someone's voice broke through the fog of their attraction.

“Holy shit, go get a room!” They heard Connie yell and they both snapped back to reality, regaining their composure and putting some distance between their bodies. There was a faint blush on Mikasa's cheeks when he looked at her, and he wondered if it was just because of what Connie had said or if she felt something from what had just transpired between the two of them. She blinked, took a breath, and walked hurriedly back to Eren before Levi turned on his heels and took his spot as well.

“Didn't know you had something like that in you, Levi,” Mike said from his side with a jeering smile as Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stupid fucking game making me look like an idiot,” Levi said, although his head was still back in the middle of the circle, sucking on Mikasa's neck, trailing his hands over her body.

“Don't act like you didn't like it. Everyone could see the look on your face, and hers for that matter. I'm surprised you two didn't start tearing off each other's clothes right there.” Levi glared at Mike at that comment, but it didn't stop his teasing.

“Now, Mike, let's not give him too hard of a time. This is a party, it's supposed to be fun. Let him cut loose a little. Even humanity's strongest has to have a weakness, I think we just found his.” Erwin smirked as he watched Levi. He knew that he probably looked as if he'd just been betrayed, and honestly he kind of felt that way as Erwin and Mike poked fun at probably the single best encounter he'd ever had with another person. He looked back to the center where Hanji was still conducting the game, and she winked at him but she never called on him or Mikasa again.

When the whole game was over, Levi made another trip to the punch bowl. This was his fifth cup and he was starting to feel the effects, but he was nowhere near as intoxicated as the rest of them. The fangs that he'd adhered to his teeth were starting to bother him, and he was about to just give up on the rest of the party and leave before Mikasa walked over to him. Her cheeks were still red, although now he was sure it was because of the alcohol she'd consumed and not embarrassment, and she looked as if she was struggling to find words to say to him.

“Ackerman.” He greeted her and she blinked a few times before she spoke.

“Heichou, hi.” She stammered, shaking her head as if she thought she'd just said something incredibly stupid. “Um, listen, that dare that Hanji gave us...”

“Sorry, I may have gotten a bit carried away, but I couldn't back down from a challenge. Hanji tries her best to embarrass me, I can't let her win.” He said, trying to brush it off. She was regretting it, he could see it in her eyes.

“N-no, I just wanted to let you know that I...I liked it. I mean, it was kind of embarrassing with all those people watching but...I guess I'm just saying I'd be willing to do it again...in private...” She wouldn't look at him while she spoke, and he was almost sure that alcohol was the whole driver for this encounter, but he had wanted to hear her say that for so long that he couldn't help himself. He was actually shocked that Hanji's plan had worked. He would have to remember to thank her for that later. But right now, the only thing he could think about was Mikasa standing in front of him, playing with the hem of her dress nervously, biting her lip in a way that drove him absolutely mad.

“We can leave if you want.” He said, putting his cup down and watching her pointedly as she looked up at him through inky black eyelashes. Her lips parted, just barely, and he could tell she was interested in his offer. He held out his hand, offering to take her away from the noise of the party and give her exactly what she'd asked for, and he was almost shocked when she took it.

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” She said, turning and dragging him out of the banquet hall. They passed Hanji on the way out, who winked at Levi and gave him a thumbs up, and he was sure he would never live this night down for the rest of his life.


End file.
